Lost and waiting
by Tamaki27
Summary: After a fight with warp, Robin ended up in a different dimension. Now he has to hunt down the criminal who caused the trouble and wait for the titans to come up with a plan to help him get home.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer****: I do not own young justice or teen titans.**

* * *

'Ow, my head hurts. But why.' He thought. As he reached for his head he ended up gasping in pain. 'It's not just my head, but my whole body hurts.'

His eyes scanned the area he was in.

"I'm in a forest? And during a rain." He noticed how weak his voice was. Then he closed his eyes trying to remember what happened earlier.

**Earlier that day**

The titans were fighting warp in the streets of Jump.

"Stop him before he opens another portal." Robin said

"Sure thing." Beastboy transformed into a hawk and chased after warp.

Starfire was carrying Cyborg with Raven flying beside them while Robin was jumping from rooftops.

Warp stole an ancient crystal that is said to hold a massive energy that could be used as a power source.

"Yo, let's finish this now so we could all go home and have some pizza." Cyborg said while powering up his cannon and aiming for warp.

Beastboy turned into his human form and landed in front of warp said, "Okay but I'm ordering the pizza." then he turned into a lion.

"No way man, I'll be the one ordering the pizza." Argued Cyborg. I'll order the pizza with extra meat.' Cyborg was now musing about pizza toppings.

Beastboy was about to argue but Raven cut him off.

"Could we at least concentrate on this first before you two start yelling at each other about pizza toppings?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"Raven's right guys, focus. Warp isn't easy to beat." Robin said while keeping his cool and emotionless expression.

When warp stopped running he was surrounded. In front of him was Beastboy who was a lion and to his left was Cyborg with his cannon ready and to the right was Robin with his bowstaff and Starfire was at the back, Raven was floating above her.

"A bunch of children cannot stop me." He was waiting for the titans to make the first move.

Finally Beastboy charged at warp only to be grabbed by the leg and toss to the charging boy wonder.

Robin had no time to dodge the lion so he was thrown back and they hit a wall and Robin hit his head. Beastboy turned back to his human form and help a dazed Robin up.

Starfire gasp as she saw the two. "Friends are you alright?" When they nodded she turned her attention back to warp. She was now glaring at him.

When warp got the feeling that he might have struck a nerve and digging his own grave, he decided to get out of there.

Somehow sensing that he was going to make a run for, the titans charged at him.

When warp was blasted into a hardware store he threw an exploding disc at Beastboy and knocking him out. He fires his blaster at Cyborg causing him to fall next to Beastboy but was still conscious.

"Cyborg! Beasboy!" Robin immediately ran to check on them.

Warp took this opportunity to blast the titans leader while his back was turned. Robin was hit causing him to fall forward.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted and some of the appliances in the hardware store flew at warp. He used his shield to block it. When he was reaching for his teleporter on his chest Robin threw a birdarang at it causing it to malfunction. It suddenly fired and Raven countered it with her black magic.

When the two rays collided the power of the two created a rip in the dimensions. The now created rip was sucking everything in it.

All the titans ran to something to grab hold on. Robin looked at each of his teammates to make sure they were okay. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

"Help!" Warp shouted. He was holding light post that was damaged during their fight. It was also being sucked in. Being the hero that he was, Robin let his instincts take over and ran towards warp.

"Robin!" The titans could only watched their leader.

He grabbed warp and fired his grappling gun. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and his hand was beginning to slip. Suddenly warp's suit began to short circuit and electrocuted both him and Robin. Starfire tried to grab them but it was too late the two got sucked in and the rip closed.

**Present**

His eyes snapped open, "Warp! Where is he?" He looked around again

"Ok so now I know how I got here. I just need to figure out where I am and look for warp, but first I need to get out of the rain." So he got up, ignoring the pain and protest his body was making, and started looking for shelter.

Luck has shown him kindness for once, he found an old abandoned cabin. He looked inside and saw it was pretty much empty. The only things in there was a couch in the middle of the room facing a fire place and there was a table and a chair in the corner of the room.

"This would be enough get out of the rain." He went over to the chair and hung his cape and sat down on the dusty couch. "I should rest now and get back to the problem later." Then his eyes began to close.  
_

_All he could see was darkness.._

_"You have failed my apprentice." He recognized the voice. He hated it so much. It always kept taunting him._

_He looked around trying to find where it came from._

_"Your friends have left you. You have nothing left." No it can't be true his friends wouldn't leave him._

_He felt so alone it was so cold. It was the feeling he felt the night he left home. No he wouldn't think about that night. He couldn't think about it._

_"Come home to me dear boy." He felt empty."I will always be watching and waiting for you." Heh good luck with that._

_Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and he was now standing in the steps of wayne manor. Wait why was he here? He hasn't been here for two years. He heard shouting. He went inside and saw a younger him and a man that he trusted so much._

_This was the night he left. The night he tried so hard to forget._

_Then he was in his old room watching his younger self pack his things. Then went out the window to his waiting R-cycle then rode off, never saying goodbye never glancing back. Every emotion he felt that day came back to him. The pain he felt the anger, he remembered it all._

He was woken up by an explosion not too far from where he is.

Slowly he sat up and he remembered his dream. Why did he have that dream. He understood the one with slade, but the one with _him_ in wayne manor. It was odd, he tried forgetting everything that happened that day.

"I never thought I would think about him right now." He whispered to himself. " Wait, what was that explosion earlier?"

He stood up and walked over to the door."I should check it out maybe it's something serious. Also it could help clear my mind." He shut the door behind him and left.

* * *

**Hey guys this is kinda my first story and it took me so long to write.**

**I would want to know what you think.**

**Review please... **


	2. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show teen titans or young justice.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Team report to the mission room" Batman announced

"So you got a mission for us bats?" Kid flash asked. He was the first one there. But Batman chose to ignore him and waited for the others to arrive.

Once they were all there Batman started, "Three hours ago the league's system has picked up a high energy reading in the west side of jump city's forest. You are to investigate and report anything out of the ordinary."

The team nodded and headed for the bioship. The ship was silent until miss martian spoke.

"So does anyone know what were dealing with."

"Maybe it's some radioactive weapons." Kid flash suggested

"In a forest?" Artemis asked in a bored tone.

Kid flash stuck his tongue out at her, "Hey it could happen. We always see weird thing everyday."

"Oh real mature Baywatch."

"Like you have a better idea blonde"

"Enough both of you. We will see what it is when we get there." Kaldur, always the peace maker, stoped the argument before it gets out of hand.

They both glared at each other then turned away.

"Well I guess Kaldur wins again." Robin commented

"SHUT UP!" They both said in unison.

Robin snickered and the others just smiled at the two blushing teens.

"We've arrived at the coordinates Batman sent me." Miss martian said.

"Miss martian establish the mind link please."

'_Everyone here_?'

'_Yeah_' (Artemis)

'_Yes_' (Kaldur)

'_Yup_' (Robin)

'_You know it babe_' (Kid flash)

There was a grunt and that meant Superboy was online.

'_Okay team split up and start your search and inform the rest of us if you see anything suspicious._'

They all nodded and went to different directions.

After a half hour of searching the others reprted that they found nothing, but Artemis was not responding.

'_Artemis is everything alright there?_'

'_Oh, yeah. Everything's fine here. It's just that this forest is kinda creepy.'_ She responded. She was looking around with her bow and arrow ready.

That's when Wally got an idea to bug Artemis. He sped over to where she was searching and crept along the bushes. Making animal sounds just to creep her even more.

After that he sped over to her and grabbed her bow and quiver and ran away.

"Hey! Give that back now kid flash!" She shouted

"You gotta catch me first." He shouted back over his shoulders.

"That is not a toy Baywatch!"

"I know that arty."

"I hope you slip you idiot."

As if on cue Wally suddenly slipped and tripped on a rock. Causing him to let go of the bow and quiver he was holding. One of the arrows from the quiver fell and hit its tip on the ground causing a loud explosion.

The others soon got there and helped Kid flash up.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked

"He got what he deserved that's what." She picked up her bow and went to gather her arrows.

"Well at least we didn't disturb anyone." M'gann said

Suddenly Robin dropped down from the trees and causing everyone to jump, "Unless you consider the animals sleeping here, cause we pretty much disturbed them."

They didn't know that that's not all that they disturbed but also a certain titan who was not that far away from them.

* * *

"I think I heard it somewhere around here." TT Robin kept walking silently through the dark forest. Keeping in mind to hide in the shadows. "Maybe it'll give me a clue on where I am."

As he got closer he heard shouting from a distance. When he arrived he stayed in the shadows and observed the strangers. He listened to some of their conversations.

"Hey Aqualad could you tell kid dork here that my bow and arrows are not toys" The girl in all green costume said.

_Wait that's Aqualad?! That can't be. Unless there's another Aqualad that I don't know of._

"I already know that Artemis." The kid who has a costume like the flash but with yellow said.

_I'm guessing that's Kid flash, but what is he doing here?_

"Then why did you take it." The one named Artemis asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's fun messing with you."

"You shouldn't mess with my stuff cause your such an accident- prone."

"Oh? Give me one example of me being an accident-prone"

"There was this one time you burned down the kitchen when you used the oven to make cookies cause you couldn't wait for Miss Martian come back from school."

Then the one in black with the symbol of superman on his shirt spoke, "Or the time your game console blew up in your face when you were playing it."

_Maybe that guy is related to superman_

Before Kid flash could answer a green girl cut him off, "Or the time your costume was shredded in the washing machine when you decided to clean."

"Hey that wa-" He was interrupted by a kid in who was in the shadows.

"Or the time when you try to vibrate through walls you get a bloody nose instead." Then the kid stepped out of the darkness.

_WAIT! What's going on here?! Who is that kid? He looks just like me. But the costume is kinda different. But he has the symbol 'R'. The one that my mom ga- NO! I'm not going to think about that. Maybe that portal me and warp fell through earlier brought us to a different place. Yeah that's it, but where is warp._ He was jerked out of his thoughts by Kid flash shouting.

"DUDE!" He seemed loss for words.

Everyone starts laughing at him.

"See kid flash you are accident-prone."

"Let's just get this mission over with so I can lock myself in my room."

"Right we should report to Batman that nothing was wrong. Robin you contact him and Miss martian call the bioship here."

TT Robin let out a low growl at the mention of his old mentor's name. The one with the superman symbol must have heard him because he turned towards the direction where TT Robin was hidding.

"Superboy is something wrong?" Kaldur asked. Noticing the teen was looking somewhere else.

Superboy looked back at Kaldur and said, "I thought I heard something kinda like a..growl."

"Maybe it's just some kind of animal." Kid flash said coming to stand beside the two.

"Maybe" Kaldur looked closely to the shadow, "But let's check just to be sure."

TT Robin left as soon as they looked towards where he was hiding. He headed back to where he was temporarily staying.

When he got to his destination he entered the door and sat on the chair and rested his head in his hands with his elbow on the table.

"I need to think all this through, just to make sure I understand it all." He didn't notice he fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? Please tell me what you think so I can get some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Please Review..**


	3. New Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or teen titans.**

* * *

The next day TT Robin woke up all memories of yesterday came flooding back to him.

"I was really hoping all of it was a dream. Now I have to find out where I am and hunt down Warp."

He stood up and did his daily routine stretches. Until he heard a growl. He blinked. Once. Twice.

Then he heard it again and realized that it was his stomach.

"Right... I haven't eaten anything before sleeping." He sighed.

He dug through the pockets of his utility belt and took out his wallet.

"Huh, I still have some couple of hundreds. It'll be enough for a few weeks. I need to do now is to find my way out of this forest and buy some clothes. If this world's Robin is anything like me in my world, he'll be pretty popular. I am sure I don't wanna be called an impostor or something worse." He shuddered at the thought.

With this plan he headed for the area where he could see bright lights and buildings.

After a few minutes of walking he finally made it. But what he saw froze him. It was Jump City, but it was much like Gotham. Papers and trash litter the streets, buildings with broken windows and abandoned warehouses that he was sure where thugs hang out. Without the Titans to watch over the city it was pretty much a dump with so much crime.

He shook his head, "If this is what the city looks like in the day, I'd hate to see what it looks like in the night where gang bosses, drug addicts and muggers come out to the streets."

He headed to the nearest clothes store and bought a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans with dark blue shoes. He also bought some dark shades even though he was in another world he still doesn't feel comfortable not wearing anything to cover his eyes. He put his costume in a bag, that he also bought, with spare his civvies.

"Now it's time to get something to eat."

As he was eating he was keeping an eye out for Warp. Maybe the guy would rob a store or something. But he wasn't sure if warp was in the same city or somewhere else.

"I should buy some food to bring home later."

The sun was now starting to go down. He spent the whole day looking for Warp, but there was no sign of him. When he was headed for the forest, to the cabin he was currently staying, he past by an auto store. He heard some shouting of threats. Curiosity took over, he listened near the door but was still staying hidden.

"I'll ask you one more time. Pay up or I can't guarantee I can't protect your fine store" One thug, clearly the boss, said while stepping out of the way to show his muscular lackeys.

At the door Robin remembered the night his family was asked money to guarantee their 'safety' by a mob boss named Tony Zucco. The night his family was murdered because they didn't pay.

His body was now shaking with anger, his hands were curled into tight fists. No! he will _not_ allow another family to suffer what he had gone through. Making up his mind he stepped inside.

"I'm sorry but I paid another group all my money. I also have a family to take care of" The store owner pleaded.

The boss stepped closer to the shop owner "We are not very patient Mr. Ray. Pay up or el-"

"Or else what?" Robin said cooly from behind them. Glaring at the thugs. Now that he was inside he could see security guards on the floor unconscious.

The thugs stared at him then laughed. They were two times bigger than him. But that didn't faze him.

The mob leader stepped in front and said, "Since you're obviously new around here let me just say that your in our territory so we rule this place and I suggest that you scram kid." That only made Robin's glare worse. His glare could rival Batman's. He smirked inwardly when he saw the thugs flinch.

"I think your the one that should leave or I'll make you." Robin answered.

"Who do you think you are kid." The guy snarled. Robin just got into a fighting stance. The Boss nodded his head to his lackeys to attack.

The fight didn't last that long. Just a few punches, dodges and kicks the thugs were unconscious on the ground. Then Robin tuned to face the store owner. The man seemed frozen and staring at the unconscious guys.

"Uh.. Mr. Ray is it? Are you alright?" Robin asked while gathering the thugs and tying them.

Mr. Ray seemed to snap back to reality. "Ho- how did you do that? That was amazing!" The man came to Robin. "Thank you so much boy, you saved my life."

"It was nothing really." Looking at the man, you could see that he was really thankful.

"Are you looking for a job, boy? Because if you are, I could use some security around here. Because as you can see.." He looked around the unconscious guards around them.

Robin thought for a moment. He could use the extra money, cause he doesn't know how long he'll be in this world. But he also has to look for warp, he could be anywhere. The job would take some of his time.

"I don't know... I do need a job, but... I need to be in places in the day and I'm kinda busy during the night."

"Oh don't worry, I just need you to keep guys like them-" He pointed to the thugs. "-out. I could just call you when I need you. Please I really need guys like you."

"I don't really have a ride to get here fast enough." Robin said, still not certain he could do it.

"That won't be a problem, I could give you one of my motors at the back. I used to love collecting those back when I was young... You know what I mean. So what do you say?" You can see that the man was really desperate. How can you say no?

"Sure Mr. Ray." Shaking his hands.

"Call me Ron."

"I'm...I'm James. Just call me James sir"

"Okay James follow me to the back so you can pick your motor." The man said heading for the door to the back room. When they entered there was so many motors. There were so many different colors, sizes and styles.

"Wow" Robin whispered.

Ron chuckled at his reaction. "So James pick one."

"How about this one sir?" He said pointing at a motor that was all black with blue stripe on it's sides.

"Ah good choice. Take it, as a thank you gift for earlier." He smiled at Robin. "Oh and before I forget.. Here." He handed Robin a cell phone. "So I can contact you directly."

"Thanks for the motor sir. I promise I'll be here when you need me."

After that he went back to the forest on his new motor with his bag filled with things he needed. That little event in the store made him think. Even though he'll be busy with his new job and finding warp, he want's to do crime fighting as well. To see the smile on peoples faces when he helps them. The adrenaline that pumps through your body.

"I think I can fit crime fighting in my schedule. I think I'll go by the name Nightwing." He arrived at the cabin he was currently staying at. He settled his bag on the table and sat on the couch. He threw some wood into the fire place and lit it.

"I'll only be here temporarily, so when this world's Robin already got the idea for Nightwing, he can have it back when I leave. And it's not like i'll ever meet him again."

He went over to his bag and ate the food he bought earlier and sat on the chair. Thinking on how he'll make his new costume.

"I'll never get tired of fighting crime." He whispered as he looked out the window and to the full moon outside.

* * *

**So what do you think about this chapter? It took me all night to make. I really didn't know what to put in this chapter. I'm planning on Robin staying in the YJ world longer than he thinks, so I needed to think on how he'll earn money for food, clothes and weapons. So this is all I could think of. Sorry if it's lame. **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Review please..**


	4. Nightwing

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or teen titans.**

* * *

**Jump City Forest**

Robin was swinging from trees to trees and doing flips and throwing birdarangs at them. He was training with his old techniques and making new ones. Last night he thought about his weapons and decided to use escrima sticks for his new persona as Nightwing. So getting used to it took a little while, but he was still going to use his old weapons too.

He couldn't avoid using some of slade's moves that was thought to him during his apprentice days. Just the thinking of the man makes his blood boil and his actions rash.

"I've got to stop thinking about him." He said.

He sighs and starts walking to where he found a river earlier while training and go for a swim. He was planning on making his costume today and start his first patrol tonight. When he arrived to the river he quickly removed his shirt and jumped into the water.

When he was done he wore a black hoodie and jeans and he also has dark led-lined shades. Now he was going to get the supplies for his costume. On the way to the city he thought about the holographic computer that other Robin has in his glove and thought about making the same for him. It could help him at times. So today was going to be a busy day.

* * *

**Watchtower **

"I've checked everything and there's nothing wrong with the computer." Batman said as he typed at the main computer at the tower.

"Are you really sure? Cause maybe that energy we've detected last time was just a malfunction in the system." Flash said as he stood beside the chair that Batman was sitting in.

Batman gave Flash a look that clearly say 'Are you questioning my decision?'

Flash held up his hands in his defense. "Hey I'm just suggesting."

Then Superman came to stand next to Flash. "Maybe Flash is right." Then Batman looked at him. "We're running out of ideas of what it is, so maybe it's just a malfunction."

Batman looked back at the computer and started typing again. "Maybe." He mummbled

* * *

**Jump City Forest**

"Almost done... and.. there, finished." Robin said as he turns on his new holographic computer glove.

His years of studying with Batman about technology and hacking things and his days in the streets as a solo hero learning more about it and living with a teen who loves gadgets and programming, has finally paid off.

"Now time to put a security system on this and then I'll be done."

He has already finished the costume and is now checking his belt one last time.

"Tonight is going to be a big night for this city. Nightwing is finally making his big appearance." He looks at the setting sun and gets ready. When he is now in costume he takes a final look at himself and he decided not to gel his hair, so his bangs dropped over his face (So basically he looks like Nightwing in young justice). After that he jumped on his motorbike and rides off to the city. On the way there he was thinking of a device that could change his motorbike's color to add more to the disguise.

When he arrived he parked his motorbike in some alley and used his grappling hook to get to the roof of a building then he went to where he usually stayed when patrolling with the titans. On the highest building where he can look over the city.

Almost instantly, an alarm sounded in a nearby jewelry store. It was just some common thugs so it's just going to be easy. He fires his grappling hook and swings down to the store. He lands in front of the store and entered the broken glass window. He crept quietly inside and hid in the shadows.

The thugs backs are facing him and it seems that they didn't notice him.

"Grab all you can boys, this will really make us rich." He heard one thug say.

"Or better plan, put everything back." Nightwing said.

The thugs instantly turned around just in time to see him step out off the shadows. It looked like he formed out of the shadows.

"Who are you kid." One the thugs snarled.

"I go by the name Nightwing. Oh, and put back what you stole. _Now_." Nightwing growled the last part.

The thugs visibly tensed. "Or what kid, your going to make us? Your just a little kid who's just playing hero." Another thug said as he took out a gun and aimed it at Nightwing.

"Oh I'm more than just some kid." He clenched his hands. "And yeah, I'll make you return those." Then he ran forward and punched the guy in the gut before he had a chance to fire his gun.

He fell to his knees and dropped the bag of jewels he was holding and stomach.

"Why you little-" Another thug tried to hit him with a crowbar but he dodged and hit the guy in the back of his neck knocking him out.

The last thug looked at his fallen comrades and looked at Nightwing.

"So are you going to put those back or do I have to take it from you?"

The guy stepped backwards as Nightwing stepped forward. He took out a gun and tried to hit Nightwing. But Nightwing dodged and dived forward and kicking the guys feet from under him. He fell backwards and hit the ground. Before he could react a fist collided with his face and also knocking him out.

Nightwing started to tie up the thugs as the police started to arrive.

"Here you go officers" Nightwing approached the officers handing them the thugs.

"Who are you suppose to be? Last time I check this city doesn't have a hero." One officer said.

"I go by the name Nightwing, and I just moved here."_ Temporarily, but they don't have to know that._

"Well Nightwing I appreciate your help. This city really needs a hero. I'm the chief in the police business." He shakes hands with Nightwing.

Suddenly there was an explosion not so far from where they were. Nightwing looks back at the officer.

"Well chief I better be going."

"Ok then, we'll be there with an ambulance."

With a nod he fired his grappling gun to the nearest building and swung off.

He arrived to where the explosion happened and saw a building on fire. He heard crying and coughing inside the building. Quickly he jump into the nearest window on the floor where he heard the crying. He immediately searched the rooms for the source of the sound. He kicked down a door to a bedroom and went inside. There he saw two children at the corner of the room, both look like they're around the age of five, sobbing.

He ran to them and knelt beside them. "Hey it's okay now I got you guys."

They look at him a moment before they jumped at him and clutching him for dear life. He got up, carrying both children, and looking for a way out. He decided to take quickest way out was the window, so he climbed out and shot his grappling gun.

"You two hang on tight okay?" He asked both kids. When he felt them nod he swung down to the front of the apartment building. He put the kids down.

"Mister our mom is still in there." One of the kids said while crying.

"Where did you last see her?"

"She was on the way to the kitchen to make us dinner."

He nodded and went into the building again and saw a woman laying on the floor where the children said he'd find her. She was still conscious but getting weaker by the second. He scooped her on his arms and went out the way he came.

_Well now is kinda a good time to have a fire resistant cape._ He thought as he went down the stairs when a burning wood on top of him. He held the woman closer to his chest to protect her from falling objects. When he was sure nothing will fall on them anymore he stood up and dashed for the exit. When they finally got out the two children and a man came up to them.

"Mommy!" Both kids said happily. The man took the woman from Nightwing and hugged her followed by the two kids.

"Thank you so much for saving my family." The man said. Then he turned towards the two, "Kids what do you say?".

"Thank you mister." They walked up to him and hugged him. He let a small smile appear on his face as he nodded to them.

He looked around and saw the chief looking at him with a smile on his face. He nodded to him and melted into the shadow.

As he look at the city from his spot on the highest building in the city, he couldn't help but think of the family he just helped. Seeing the smile on their faces when they reunited, made him remember his time with the titans.

When he got home it was nearly 4am. He quickly changed into civvies and went over to the couch. He stopped 4 muggings, 2 bank robberies, 3 attempted murder and saved people from a burning building. Not a bad first night as a new hero. He then drifted to sleep, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished this chapter. I can't believe it! Thank you all for the nice comments and for the ones who followed and favorite this story. So anyone who would like to suggest what I would put in the next chapter, just pm me or just comment. I'll see what I could do. So in the next chapter Nightwing will be meeting the team again and I guess they'll be working together.. I think.. Still not sure.**

**So please Review. Tell me what you think of these chapter.**

**Review..**


	5. Memories and a new home

**I'm sorry for updating this story just now. But don't worry people; I will not abandon this story. I'll try to update this story faster. Maybe once a week or twice a month, I don't really know. It just depends on the ideas that come to me. So if anyone has any ideas for the story, I'll be listening. It could really help a lot. Seriously, I could update much faster if you share your ideas.**

**So now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Watchtower**

Flash was sitting in the computer room. He was on monitor duty. Which was absolutely boring! He only had an hour left till his shift ends. Out of boredom he searched for news stations to see what was happening through the world.

He kept changing the stations and wondering what the other heroes where doing. On one station he saw superman giving a speech in his city. _As usual. _He thought. On another station, there was a picture of Batman's young partner, Robin, smiling at a security camera while posing heroically._ I know Batman lectured him about that and he would surely remove that picture later. _He chuckled at the antics of the young acrobat.

_No wonder Wally likes hanging out with the kid. He's really full of life. _He smiled at the thought.

As he continued flipping through stations something caught his interest. A news station that was reporting something about a 'New hero'. He listened to what the reporter was saying.

**"-terious figure clad in black and blue was reported seen swinging in the air all through Jump City. Then all of a sudden the crime rates were reported to be going down. The police has listed down some of the crimes that our unknown hero stopped. It says here that he has stopped 4 robberies, 3 attempted murder, 1 jail break and saved a family from a burning building, all of which was done in one night. The police said that our mysterious hero goes by the name 'Nightwing'."**

"What are you watching?" A voice from behind him asked. This made him jump from his chair and turned to the figure.

"Don't do that!" Flash exclaimed to a newly arrived Superman.

Superman watched in amusement while Flash sat in his earlier position. "So what where you watching?"

Flash looked back at the screen only to see that the report had already ended. He look back to superman and explained what was on the news.

"So... A new hero huh.." He said

"Yeah, says he goes by Nightwing."

"I think I've heard that name before... But where?" Superman thought out loud.

Shrugging his shoulders Flash said, "Beats me, but I'm kinda interested to know who this kid is."

"What are you guys talking about?" A new voice asked.

This made the Flash jump in surprise again. They turned around and saw Wonder woman and Green arrow walked up to them.

"Am I really that easy to sneak up on?" Flash asked.

"Pretty much." The other 3 in the room answered in unison.

This made Flash fume silently in his seat.

"So what were you two talking about?" GA asked.

"We were talking about a new hero whose name is _really _familiar. I just can't remember." Superman answered since it seems Flash was still grumbling. Then he sighed, the name of this new hero was so familiar. Maybe he'll remember later.

"Cool. What's his name?" GL asked as he entered the room.

"Nightwing"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What are you all doing crowding in this room?" A low growling voice asked which made them all jump.

They turned and look at a figure that really seemed to melt from the shadows which made them shudder. No matter how many times they see him do that they will never get used to it.

"Will you please let us know of your presence before you jump in on a conversation?!" Superman asked

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Batman just ignored them and strolled over to the computer. Flash quickly got off the chair and joined the others as the Bat sat on the chair. Everyone immediately started creating distance between the bat and them. The monitor room is now claimed as a Bats territory for his whole shift.

They watch him silently as he pulled up a photo that Flash instantly recognize as Robin, the one on the news he watched earlier, on the screen. Then the other hero's where trying to hold back a laugh or comment as they all knew what the Bat was up to, he was going to delete it. Suddenly the room seemed colder.

They all turned to see the Bat emanating a dark aura around him and they immediately fell silent.

"Everybody out and run!" Flash whispered urgently as they all frantically tried to escape the brooding Bat.

Once he was sure everyone was out he sighed and shook his head.

'Idiots' He thought as he continued deleting the picture of his partner from the news and all the internet websites.

He would have done this in the Batcave but Alfred said he needed to spend time with his freinds.

So that meant no Batcave. He sighed and continued his work.

* * *

**Jump City**

Sitting at a far corner of the coffee shop was James Jay Cruz, also known as Nightwing. Drinking his coffee, trying to hide a smile, as he listened to the news on T.V reporting of a new hero and his recent activity.

'Well not bad for a first night.' He thought as he finished his coffee.

He stood up and made his way out of the coffee shop. Today he was going to find an apartment in the city that was close to where he worked and also to make patrolling easier.

He got on his motorbike then drove off to find a new apartment.

.

.

.

Around noon he finally found a place to stay. It wasn't that big nor was it small. It was perfect.

There was a bedroom with a comfortable bed, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom.

Maybe he could add a few minor traps, just to be safe.

Thinking of traps made him remembered his room back in the titans other titans thought it was really cool to sneak in his room and 'borrow' some of his clothes. That little stunt they pulled led them to, well... Being covered in motor oil and trapped in glass cages.

**Flashback**

**"**No."

"Come on Raven you know you want to." Beastboy said. He was trying to convince Raven to join them on their little scheme.

The other titans quickly agreed to join in on the plan when he asked them. Raven somehow became the voice of reason and refused to join.

Each had to admit, they all missed the feeling they got when they tried Robin's clothes the first time.

"We'll just borrow some of his uniforms and be out of his room. You said it yourself Rae, the mask made you feel cool." Cyborg said from his place in front of the door to Robin's room, trying to hack it.

"It most certainly did too."

Raven was starting to consider their plan, wanting to feel the mask on her face. Beastboy saw her thoughtful expression and continued to press on.

"See Raven we all think it's a great idea. Robin won't be back till midnight and that's not until 8 hours from now. He won't even know we went through his stuff."

"I still think breaking into someone else's room and stealing their clothes is inappropriate."

"Don't think of it as stealing, think of it as a way to understand Robin some more. You know, he's always so secretive that we don't even know anything about him, aside for he's from gotham."

"Well if you put it that way.." Her teammates smiled at her. "But if we get caught I will say that I was forced to partake on this 'Activity'."

"That's the spirit Rae, well…. Sort of."

"Man I wonder what new gadgets Robin added to his belt." Cyborg said ignoring the 'Geek' comment from beast boy.

Then they heard a beeping sound and turned to cyborg who was done hacking the door.

"Wow, hacking the door was harder than I expected."

His teammates looked at him and answered "It _is_ Robin's room."

Beastboy went to the door ahead of the group.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's g-ahhh!"

The others quickly ran into the room as soon as they heard Beastboy scream. What they saw made them laugh. Beastboy was covered in motor oil and was trapped inside a glass cage.

"Friend Beastboy are you alright?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Yow, BB you okay?" Cyborg asked once he was done laughing

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!" Beastboy screamed but it was muffled by the glass cage he was in. "Guh! This stuff taste awful."

"That's because it's not for eating" Raven answered.

"Will you guys just help me get out of this!"

"Hold on man, I'll get yo-wooah!" Cyborg suddenly found himself also covered in motor oil and trapped in a glass cage just like Beastboy.

Starfire gasped and she and raven tried to help but both found themselves in the same situation as their two comrades.

"Well some help you guys are.." Beastboy grumbled as he wiped the oil from his face.

"Hey, we never expected traps in the first place!" Cyborg argued back.

There was someone clearing their throat and they all turn to the door and saw Robin standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess your first lesson is to expect the unexpected." He looked at their shock faces covered in motor oil. "I guess it was a good thing I set this traps here."

"Robin!" The 4 shouted in unison.

"We thought you'd be back by midnight.." Beastboy asked nervously. He knew they were in trouble, and he was the one that suggested this little break in.

"My mission finished early.." He walked over to where his team where trapped and looked at them, shadows cast to his face making him look really intimidating. "Now, What where you guys doing in my room?" His voice was deadly the one he used that made villains cower in fear.

"Rob, man it's not what you think!" Cyborg said as he was backing away into the corner of his box.

"I was forced to partake in this plot." Was Raven's calm reply, but deep down she was intimidated.

"Oh friend Robin we are sorry for entering your room without your consent." Starfire apologized.

"Whose bright idea was it to break into my room?" Robin asked in the same deadly tone he used earlier.

The rest of the three trapped titans turned to where Beast boy was trapped. He made himself a small hamster, shaking violently from fear of being maimed, in the corner of his cage.

Outside the tower you could hear a the words ' I'M SORRY!' being screamed.

**End on Flashback **

How he wished everything was back to the way it was. Wishing he was back at the tower listening to his teammates arguing and doing their daily activities.

He sighed. Maybe thinking about them is not that good for his health. He just has to trust them to find a way to get him home.

For now though, this is his home.

* * *

**Watch Tower**

The founding members of the league sat around the table waiting for the rest to arrive. They were going to have their weekly meeting and the only one missing was their red clad speedster. Which is ironic 'cause he was the fastest man alive but he always manages be late.

A red blur entered the room and occupied the last chair that was vacant. Flash had a sheepish smile and he gave a small wave, "Hi.."

"You're late."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Me and Wally past by an all you can eat buffet and…" Flash trailed off when he saw Batman give him a glare.

"Anyway, let's get started with the meeting."

"Okay. So is there any problem here in the tower?" Superman started.

"So far it has been quiet here. There has been some reports in some places but nothing that would warrant the league to worry." J'onn said

"Star City has been boring." Was the mature answer of Green Arrow.

They all stared at him with weird looks on their faces. Except Batman, not really caring.

"What? Well it is."

"Moving on."

"Well Central City has been relatively quiet. But there are the normal ones muggings, robbing and captain cold's old schemes, you know the usual." Flash said as he put his elbows on the table and place his chin on his hands.

Batman nodded and he turned his head towards Superman.

"I guess Metropolis isn't in any danger. Nothing that I can't handle anyway. Though the drug rates are getting higher than I would be comfortable with. And I can't figure out where they're manufacturing the drugs from."

"Wait wait wait, Central city also has the same problem. I also don't know where they get it. I mean I know I destroyed the factories and laboratories that made illegal drugs." Flash said.

Superman looked deep in thought. "So that means it's not coming from city but from another."

"All that is left to do is find where the source is and stop it right?" Flash asked

Before more could be said a holographic image of the world appeared in the middle of the table. Everyone in the room turned to Batman as he started speaking.

"I already found the place where they're making the drugs and I was planning on sending the young justice to destroy the factory. This would be an easy mission for them."

"Wow bats I didn't know you cared about us to help us with this." Flash teased.

"I don't. Gotham city's drug rates are also escalating. I caught two delivery vans selling the drugs to the local gangs. The police already has them in custody and I already interrogated them and they said where their factories were located."

"Oh."

"So where is it?"

"Jump City." Was all Batman said

"Wait, Jump City? Isn't that one of the most crime infested city?" Wonder Woman asked as she recognize the name.

"It was. But it seems like the crimes there are slowly decreasing." J'onn answered. In front of him was a screen and he was reading a news article.

"Hey isn't that the city where this new kid is found?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah. So he's doing a pretty good job on cleaning one of the most crime infested city by himself." Green Arrow was impressed.

"But I'm more surprised at how Bats isn't gathering information about the kid."

They all turned to Batman trying to read his expression but his face was unreadable.

"I will be going with the team to observe how they work together." Was all he said before he got up and went out of the room.

They all had blank expressions on their faces

"I should have seen that coming."

"Yeah, we all know that he's not there _just_ to observe the team, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yup."

"Not surprised."

"Same here."

"So now I guess this meeting is over."

* * *

**Well I'm finally done with this chapter. I can't believe it took me so long. The next chapter will be the meeting of the YJ and Bats with Nightwing. So stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for all the nice reviews and thanks to the people who followed and favorite this story.**

**So don't forget to review and share your ideas for this story. It could really help a lot. Seriously. Share your ideas.**

**Review..**


End file.
